Trixie Cigam
Trix Passerotta |relatives = |affiliation = |marital = Single (until 2005) Married to Alex Pozioni(2008+)|birthDate = December 4th, 1983|species = Human|gender = Female|height = 5'0"|eyes = Blue|image = Trix update.png|birthPlace = Hollywood, California|deathDate = Unknown, last, but within hours of Alex Pozioni|weight = 115 lbs|family = John Cigam Julie Cigam Charles Cigam Frederick Cigam Rebecca Cigam Violet Cigam Kirsten Cigam Charlotte "Charlie" Cigam-Pozioni Isabella "Bella" Cigam-Pozioni Magnus Cigam-Pozioni |friends = Alex Pozioni Thalassa Gramarye Monte Parker Valant Gramarye Louis Bellamy Lumi Heilwig Numerous unnamed others|affiliates = Cassandra Troy Zak Gramarye Alan Daumantras WGS Staff }} Trixie Cigam is a student at Wizard Grad School. She enrolled fall of 2004 and graduated in the spring of 2008. Life Beatrice "Trixie" Cigam is the youngest daughter to John Cigam and Julie Fille Cigam. She was a surprise baby, many years younger than her 5 older siblings brothers (Freddy and Charles) and three sisters (Freddy's twin Rebecca, Violet, and Kirsten) though she was just as loved. Her fondest childhood memories are running around her mother's restaurant kitchen, and back stage/set with her artist (makeup and otherwise) father. This is how she developed her love for musical theatre as a child star understudy, and baking. Her closet sibling was her oldest brother Charles, or "Cardie" as she dubbed him as a young child. He like her, loved magic. The two of them watched magicians and magic shows together with their grandfather who supplied books, magic kits, and M&Ms. He promised her they would form a magic act together someday, between his tricks and her hyper-flexibility. When Cardie left for college, and then Wizard Grad School, he devastated her by falling in love with another student who became his assistant instead. He would miss her and later regret this decision when they became older adults. With the help of her mother and father, Trixie learned to turn her anger and disappointment into pure determination and hope to prove herself an equal magician in her own right. She practiced her gymnastics and lyrical dance with dedication. In late high school and college, she took a job with a magician named Sean O'Neil who needed a new assistant for his saw trick. Her favorite part was the awe of the children in the audience. However, she and her boss did not click together well, as he was cranky and neglected to check the readiness of his assistants. She quit after he nicked her in the ankle once in a show, and never apologized for it. After graduating college with degrees in culinary arts and musical theatre, Trixie followed her brothers footsteps and attended WGS. She dated Alex Pozioni because of a bet between Thalassa and Zak Gramarye about the masquerade ball their second year in the fall of 2005. Alex proposed to her winter of their senior year and she accepted. The two are married in June of 2008. Out of grad school, Trixie worked for her brother Cardie's internationally traveling magic group. She and Alex travelled the world together for about 4 years, taking breaks for her maternity leaves. She loved her job, but the two eventually did settle down after their second daughter is born. Trixie went solo locally in the LA area for the next 3 years until she was left unable to perform several of her tricks after childbirth complications. She would work at the Wonderbar teaching many young magicians for many years until she returned to WGS as a Professor/RA of sorts until she retired. She constantly remained a dutiful wife, potions assistant, and mother until the day of her death. The couple had three children total: Charlotte Marie Cigam-Pozioni, Bella Monte Cigam-Pozioni, and Magnus Alex Cigam-Pozioni. Her first two pregnancies were uneventful and planned. Her third wasn't unwanted, but came as a bit of a surprise. It was also uneventful until the accident of her dear friend Thalassa. Her "death" was hidden from Trixie for a month, until Monte accidentally let it slip, causing her to go into shock and give birth prematurely with many complications. After a period of depression and grief for both her career, Thalassa, and her son struggling for his life, she forgave Alex, Monte, and Cassandra for their deception realizing they saved her life, and Zak and Valant for their role in the accident. She always wondered how the trick went so wrong, and cried many tears of joy at Thalassa's return later. In addition to raising her own children, she served as a magic coach and motherly figure for Trucy Wright. She was extremely angry with Zak for abandoning his daughter, but could not adopt her as she was out of the country with her family when the case occurred. The remainder of her life was relatively happy and uneventful except towards the end. When she helped care for Cassandra when she got Alzheimers, her relationship with Monte strained due to her hurtful words and cursing of her son. This curse caused her to lose her daughter Bella, and her bright cheery attitude was restrained during her final years as she never fully recovered. She and Alex died peacefully in their sleep, the last of their WGS class. Her remaining children lead long and happy lives, exactly as she wished for all of them. Magic Trixie is hyper flexible, a skill that served her well in dance and gymnastics as a child. She used this as a transition into contortion and escape art. Obviously, these are trainable skills that she honed over years and years of use and practice, unlike the curses and clairvoyance of her fellow classmates. Strange things have been known to happen regarding Trixie's mothering. She has a magic purse that she stores water bottles for everyone safely inside. Her son survived his infancy. Her careful watch over her children delayed Bella's death for a year or so after Magnus' curse. And the rest of her children lead happy lives after her death, as it was her final wish for them. It is unknown if these are coincidences or a hidden power she didn't know of. Personality Trixie has a friendly, happy, bubbly personality. She is extraverted, and wants the best for everyone around her. She is very loyal and courageous. A friendly neighborhood mom friend, she is prepared for anything you might need. She's a fantastic person to talk to if you want to work something out or just need someone to listen. She would never let a friend go hungry and she always has baked goods lying around. She is here for all the latest gossip but she keeps secrets well.She has a huge soft spot for children, her own and others. Trixie frequently breaks into song. Her kindness is a kin to that of a Disney princess. She's a softie with a big heart. Before she met Alex, and even after, she was a bit of a hopeless romantic. She always wanted a perfect Disney relationship. She never tried before him because she feared she'd ruin a friendship. Luckily, she chose Alex well. She is rarely ever angry. She is angry with Monte after Bella's death, and with Zak when he abandoned Trucy. Physical Appearance Trixie has long curly blond hair that she keeps well controlled. She often chooses to manage it by pulling it up into a high ponytail with a purple ribbon. She has blue eyes and a round childlike face. She has a scar on her left ankle from the incident with her old mentor. Her build is petite, tiny, and flexible. She stays in shape for her job. She's dainty, but muscular. She has a bit of hip on her that help when she's a mother, but don't get in the way of her escape work. Her wardrobe includes lots of purple, her favorite color. She wears heels to make herself taller. For performances, she has a sparkly sequin covered romper. On an average day she would wear a cute dress, or a blouse and a skirt combo. On cooler days, she'd wear leggings, a comfortable oversized sweater (perhaps Alex's) and heeled boots. Trixie has a necklace with a silver and purple feather on it. Cardie gave it to her when she was a teen. Removing the chain and adding a safety pin, it can be worn as a brooch, which she wears for good luck during performances. Trivia * Trixie's name is a pun for Magic Tricks with Cigam as magic spelt backwards. * When she was a child she rescued a bird, which is why the bird feather is significant. * Trixie suffers depression twice in her life. Once, postpartum after Magnus' birth. The second time, after Bella's death. With support from friends and family and a bit of therapy, she manages to get over these difficult times of her life. * Trixie is grey asexual and hetero-romantic. * Despite being a law abiding citizen for 98% of her life, during her WGS years concern for Monte made her participate in her friends art theft as her get away partner. She never liked it, and Alex hated Monte for "making her" do it. She eventually quit and went back to her comfort zone. * In high school, Trixie did gymnastics, lyrical dance, and was Captain of the cheer team for a year. But most of her friends were the theater kids. * Trixie is afraid of mice. Category:Characters Category:WGS